Mark of Athena My prediction
by cowgirlbookworm2
Summary: Here is my prediction to what the Mark of Athena will be like! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Percy

**Hey guys! So this is my first story that I've made on fanfiction, yay! So I hope you enjoy it! **

**I know the first chapter is extremely short, but they will get longer, don't worry! So hope you like it, thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mark of Athena- My Prediction<strong>

**Percy-**

Seeing Annabeth was a dream come true, literally.

Percy had been pacing the boarders of Camp Jupiter all day searching the sky for any sign of a flying ship. Finally he'd see his girlfriend again; her beautiful face, long golden hair…Even the sight of her knife didn't sound too bad.

Then, at exactly 5:03pm, a dark figure came into view. Soon Percy could see sails! It was a boat! The waves seemed to grow bigger and faster on the shore with his excitement.

There she was, on the Argo 2 standing beside two boys and another girl. Annabeth. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind behind her, her orange shirt reading 'Camp Half-Blood.'

The boat landed just inshore. A group of Camp Jupiter campers had gathered around Percy and Reyna chattering about Jason and how he'd come back, but Percy ignored them.

Everything went quiet when Annabeth stepped off the boat. Hardly able to contain his excitement, Percy stepped forward.

"You didn't call Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Percy was taken by surprize.

"I-I…tried to. I tried to." He stammered.

"The Camp's been worried sick." He didn't answer. "What have you been doing all this time, Percy?"

"Um…I-" He looked behind him at Camp Jupiter. Everyone was holding their breaths, clutching their weapons. Things weren't going as planned. 'Get it together' Percy thought to himself. "I've been at Camp Jupiter." 'Was that the wrong answer?' He thought desperately. Annabeth didn't look too happy to see him.

"What are you wearing?" She asked. He looked down at his purple toga. A bit embarrassing…

"Well-" When he looked back up she was there kissing him; he kissed her back.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain." She whispered to him in a hug, her voice catching.

"I missed you, too." He told her. She pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eyes.

"I was so worried. When you weren't found at camp in the morning I was so scared. Then we couldn't contact you through the empathy link and you weren't calling…"

"I know," Percy said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'll explain everything later, okay? Promise." Annabeth nodded and Percy gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

Someone from Camp Jupiter cleared their throat and Percy and Annabeth broke away embarrassedly.

"Oookay, that was awkward." Someone from the Greek side mumbled. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Reyna! What's the plan?" He called to her, who was standing with the blonde-haired boy.

At first he was scared he had interrupted something between them but Reyna walked briskly back to her group and said,

"Dinner. We'll introduce ourselves, eat, and then we have some business to discuss. Everyone here will treat our Greek guests with respect and there will be no fighting, is that clear?"

No one objected.

"I'd hope that will be the same with you?" She asked turning to the Greeks.

"No harm will come to your campers physically or emotionally. We need to work as a team starting now." Annabeth agreed.

"Good. Dinner, everyone." Percy and Annabeth held hands as they walked to the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, I know it's SO short! I'll accept (nice) tips in the reviews.<strong>

**I'm looking for a beta as well, if you'd like to do it for this story, that would be awesome!**

**The next chapter will be out in a bit.**

**Please review, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth

**So I hope you liked the first chapter! **

**But anyways, thanks to anyone reading this story, you're awesome haha!**

**So this chapter is a little longer. The chapters will get longer and longer as the story goes on by the way. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth-<strong>

Percy had changed a bit. He seemed more Roman-like than before; also taller and more muscular due to the Roman training. Big surprize. But he was the same old Percy. The Percy Annabeth loved.

The eight months without him had been devastating. It was amazing to see his green eyes again.

She had decided to play tough with him for his 'remembrance' test. Figure it would tell her and give the Romans a good idea: if she makes Percy nervous, she probably shouldn't be messed with. Well it's true.

As her and Percy walked to the Dining Hall hand in hand, he talked about the cohorts and introduced Annabeth to his Roman friends: Hazel, Frank, Reyna and a few others here and there.

She stayed close to Percy's side all the time. Normally this wasn't like her, but these Romans weren't trustworthy and Annabeth was NOT going to lose her boyfriend again.

Dinner was about the same as Camp Half-Blood's, only a lot more serious and people sat in their cohorts instead of their godly parent's cabin. This was fine for Annabeth; it meant it wasn't illegal to sit with Percy. Well, if she was in fifth cohort that is.

"Normally, I'd be sitting with Reyna, but this is different." Percy told her with a wink. She smiled at him and sat down.

Soon Reyna stood up and the campers went silent. She called up Percy and Jason.

Standing up there, the two boys looked so mixed up. Jason was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans and Percy was wearing a strange purple toga. Both looked slightly uncomfortable, Percy plenty worse than Jason.

Annabeth was so used to Percy in that orange t-shirt. It looked so natural for him. She could just see Jason in the purple toga easily- He was such a good leader and so Roman as well.

The way Jason stood on the stage- straight, his chin held slightly up- was also very different than Percy who, with his ADHD, was always shifting around and looking all over the place.

"As you might've noticed, we need to figure out our male praetor," Reyna said, "If you-"{

"Give it up for your praetor, everyone!" Percy interrupted making a big gesture to Jason. Annabeth smiled. It was so 'Percy'.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked quieter.

"You lead your camp, I'll lead mine."

"Deal." Jason agreed, shaking Percy's hand.

"So…" Reyna said, now confused. "I guess Jason's our praetor now." But she said it more like a question. Jason smiled and Percy jumped off the stage.

"Where are you going? Get back up here." Reyna snapped at him. Annabeth giggled along with the campers. Percy stepped back onto the stage. "Now, we need to talk about the quest. We need seven campers to go to Rome. I believe it's clear that Percy and Jason are destined to go and lead this quest. Therefore, they should be the ones to pick campers, as they know both camps. Anything to add?" She asked the two boys.

"Yeah, just thought I'd remind everyone: We aren't only going to Rome. After we go there, we will unite Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood together in Greece where we will have a last battle. Other than that I agree with all you've said." Percy added.

Jason nodded, "I agree with both of you."

Reyna nodded, satisfied. "Good," She said, "Now the two of you together need to pick the campers. I think it is unfair to make you choose on the spot now, so you may have this evening to discuss."

With that, everyone was dismissed.

Jason and Percy looked at each other.

"To the Praetor's house?" Jason suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Percy agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Please review! Let me know how you like the story and if you have tips for me then please let me know!**

**Next chapter will come out when I get a couple reviews ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Jason

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter, thank you for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason-<strong>

Percy seemed nice enough, anyway. Jason had to admit, he wasn't what he'd expected. What he'd expected was a big, strong guy who couldn't get enough of himself and walked and talked with a purpose. But Percy was nothing like that. He seemed like a collected guy with a big sense of humour and a good heart. Fit, definitely fit, but not giant muscles and cruel eyes.

"So I realize we haven't really been introduced properly. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy said when they reached Jason's old house.

"Jason Grace, Jupiter."

"Great to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"Yes, you too. You seem to have a lot of respect and Camp Half-Blood."

Percy lightly laughed, "I try."

The two sat in silence for a minute and then they both said, "So you fought-"

Percy smiled, "You first."

"The Titan Lord, Kronos, huh? Couldn't have been easy." Jason said.

Percy shrugged like it was no big deal, "I had a lot of help. Krios isn't such a small feat either."

"No, but not nearly as big as Kronos. I thought the gods took care of him until Annabeth told me on the way here. You have an amazing story. The war god on your first year? You're lucky you're alive," Jason praised.

He expected Percy to act a bit proud here but if anything he looked uncomfortable with the comments.

Percy shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Annabeth had also mentioned to Jason at one point that Percy had a bad case of ADHD which was also probably a reason. "Ares is an idiot. I wouldn't have lived without Annabeth's advice. She said 'Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes.'" He smiled, "Only Annabeth would think of that."

"She missed you a lot, you know. Gave up trying to sleep a while ago and hasn't slept _well _in ages."

"Yeah, well. That's just me. Get to know me and it's hard to let go." Percy joked.

They sat down on a couple chairs in the cabin.

"Anyways, the quest. You, me and five others. One of those five is Annabeth." Percy insisted as if they had talked about it already. Jason didn't mind; Annabeth was on his list anyway.

"Piper and Leo, have you met them yet?" Jason asked.

"Not really."

"Well, they're my friends. We went on a quest while you were gone. Piper can charm speak and Leo can-"

"Repair boy. Supreme Commander, I remember him from the video."

Jason smiled, "That's him."

"Who are their godly parents?"

"Aphrodite and Hephaestus."

"Right. Well, if you think they'd be up for it, I trust your judgement," Percy agreed. "Actually I went on a quest while you were gone too and Hazel and Frank were with me. I believe you know Hazel?"

Jason nodded. Percy continued, "Well I think she'd be good. Frank you won't know, he came after you were...taken. Anyway, he has this wicked power to turn into anything! An eagle, a bear, anything!"

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Really? Sounds great. So, that's me, you, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank?" He said counting on his fingers. "That's seven." They both seemed to come to the same conclusion at once: Reyna.

"She won't be happy that we're leaving her out." Jason said

"We can only have seven," Percy reminded him. "She'll have a big enough part training the campers for the final battle in Greece."

"You're right; she'll have to deal with it. I guess those are them then."

"Great! Now, I've gotta go. Taking my girlfriend on a surprize date." Percy said winking. He stood up and started walking to the door. "Nice meeting you, Jason!" He called over his shoulder, leaving Jason wondering, 'out where?'

* * *

><p><strong>But let me know how you liked it! I'd like to know how you liked Jason's view of Percy, I spent quite a bit of time thinking about how I wanted him to see Percy. So yeah, please please review! Next chapter will come out when I have 2 more reviews :) Thanks a lot for reading it guys, I really appreciate it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Percy

**Hey guys! **

**So sorry this took so long to put up! **

**Anyways it's a big Percabeth moment! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy:<strong>

Percy found Annabeth with Leo and Piper who were joking around at a picnic bench.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted him.

"Hey," Percy greeted back, he turned to Piper and Leo, "You don't mind if I steal Annabeth for a bit, do you?"

"Not at all, go have some fun." Piper said. Percy smiled and took his girlfriend's hand.

"Thanks. Jason's in his praetor's house around the corner if you wanna find out who will be going on the quest. You two are on the list." Percy said watching Piper and Leo's eyes light up.

"Thanks, Percy!" Piper called over her shoulder as she and Leo raced to the praetor's house.

"Am I on the list?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes shining.

"'Course you are." Percy reassured her and gave her a small kiss. "Race you to the beach?"

"You're on," Annabeth said, accepting the challenge, like always.

They ran and Annabeth stopped short at the water's edge while Percy kept going.

"I win!" He said

Annabeth disagreed, "Did not!"

"You have to be in the water."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Percy insisted, "Come on."

"But it's cold!" Annabeth protested.

"Not that bad," He shrugged. "Come in or I'll have to spray you." He made little spouts of water shoot into the sky.

Annabeth sighed and made her way in to join her boyfriend.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Nope," Percy said spraying her fully with water. Annabeth stood there dripping wet for a few seconds then threatened,

"Oh, you're SO going to get it, Seaweed Brain!" She was about to fling herself at him when she realized, "Hey this isn't fair!"

"Why not?"

"You can't get wet!"

"Do you want me to get wet?"

"YES!"

"Fine." He gave in and lifted his leg out of the water to prove he was wet.

"Do you have normal clothes on under that thing?" Annabeth asked gesturing to the purple toga.

"Fortunately, yes."

"Take off the toga, we can't have a proper fight with you wearing THAT," Annabeth demanded.

"Right you are," Percy agreed, throwing it onto the sand. Now he was wearing jeans and his old, orange Camp t-shirt.

Annabeth nodded in satisfaction, "Way better, you almost look like your old self now."

"I feel more like my old self now," Percy agreed.

"Now, you've gotta get it," Annabeth said jumping on Percy unexpectedly. She knocked him over, drenching him with water.

"Oh, you're on Wise Girl!" He called and picked up a big wave to throw at her.

"Styx," She said before dunking underwater to avoid the wave.

While she was under, Percy's left leg suddenly got pulled under and Percy fell back into the water. Annabeth came up laughing. Percy sprayed her with his powers and she splashed him back.

Watching Annabeth have such a great time was amazing. Percy had missed her SO much.

They somehow ended up in each other's arms after what _felt _like 5 minutes. It had to have been longer, however, because there was a beautiful sunset shining across the sea.

"That was fun," Annabeth stated.

"It was," Percy agreed.

Annabeth sighed and put her head on his chest. "I had missed that," She said. "You and me hanging out together. It feels like I haven't had a good time for ages."

"Same." They walked out of the water together and sat down on the sand, facing the sunset.

"So what happened while you were here, Percy? What did you do?" Annabeth asked.

Percy explained everything. From Lupa, to meeting Juno, to the quest, he explained. Annabeth listened intently, picking up every detail.

When he was finished she laid down, her head resting on Percy's knee.

"I missed you," She told him for the hundredth time. Percy didn't mind. He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I missed you too."

They sat in silence for a while, Percy still stroking Annabeth's hair. Annabeth's eyes were closed.

After a few minutes, Percy asked, "Annabeth, you do think the two camps will get along? I mean they're so different from each other." Annabeth didn't answer. "Annabeth?" Then he realized that she was asleep.

But he didn't want to leave. He hadn't gotten peace like this for ages. So, he too lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So? You like? Sure hope you did! Please review! Next chapter's up when I get a couple more reviews! Thanks so much for reading!<strong>

**Oh yes, I also have a new story up! It's called 'What If He Didn't Remember?' and it's basically about the Mark of Athena, but a few things are changed. Percy didn't get his memory back and is still left with only the memory of Annabeth. Please read, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 Jason

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you're liking my story :) Also glad you liked the Percabeth moment haha **

**There's a bit more Percabeth in this chapter too don't worry!**

*********IMPORTANT*********

**In advance, yes I know Percy lost his invulnerability at the beginning of the SON but I didn't like that so I'm pretending that that didn't happen, hope you guys don't mind!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason-<strong>

Jason watched Percy and Annabeth as they splashed each other and knocked each other into the water. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called. Piper and Leo entered. "Hey guys, check this out." He motioned to the window. Annabeth and Percy were still playing around. Percy was sitting in the water as Annabeth laughed hysterically.

Piper smiled, "I've never seen Annabeth so happy," She commented. Percy started to raise his hands.

"Watch this," Jason told them pointing to Percy. He only had to raise his hands a little and a huge wave came out of the water drenching Annabeth.

Leo started laughing. Hard. "I like that guy," He commented.

Jason smiled, "You would. Anyways, I'm glad he's on our team. Did you see how effortlessly he raised the water? That was a huge wave and he pretty much only had to flick his hand. I'd hate to have to battle him," Jason said.

"I'd love to see him fight, that would be so cool! Even without the water would be cool! Annabeth told me his pen turns into a sword and that he's invincible so nothing can hurt him and that when he fights you can't even see him, his moves are so fast." Leo said energetically.

"Got a new hero, Leo?" Jason laughed.

"Maybe. You two would have to duel sometime to find out." Leo answered with a wink.

Jason laughed again, "I'm pretty sure he'd win, Leo, he's invincible."

"But it would be pretty hard to block your electricity."

"Pretty hard to block a wave."

"So duel without powers then. I don't care but I wanna see him fight," Leo insisted.

Jason smiled, "We'll see. I'm sure you'll see him fight a LOT on this quest. So Perce and I came up with The Seven."

"Let's hear it," Piper said.

"Okay so there's: Percy, you, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and I."

"Who're the last two before you?" Piper asked.

"Hazel and Frank? Percy requested them. I've met Hazel before, she's a daughter of Pluto…Um…Hades in Greek terms. She's a decent fighter and she's Nico's sister so it makes sense that she should go. I don't know Frank, but Percy says he has the power to turn into anything he wants."

"_Anything?_" Leo asked eyes wide.

"I dunno, I've never met him. Percy said 'a bear or an eagle or anything' so I assume he meant any animal, but still," Jason explained.

"He'd be handy." Piper said.

"I know," Jason agreed.

Then Piper seemed to realize something, "Reyna's not going?"

"I guess not. Everyone going on this quest seems to be…Almost meant to go. Percy and I switched places, I went on an important quest with you two, Percy went on one with Hazel and Frank, Annabeth…I don't know what the deal is with her but Percy was set on her going and I don't think he'd just let her go."

"Jason, she's his girlfriend who he hasn' seen in eight months."

"Yeah, but Percy's smart. I think he must have a reason, he didn't seem to want me to ask. Maybe it's something about the professy...Mark of Athena burns through Rome...I don't know."

"You should ask. You're a leader too and he can't keep secrets from you."

"I'll ask tomorrow. Now doesn't look like a great time." Jason said looking out the window and seeing Annabeth with her head rested on Percy's chest and Percy, his arms wrapped around her.

"Awe, cute," Piper whispered.

"I think they love each other!" Leo whispered jokingly as if it was a dark secret that no one knew.

"Ya think?" Jason and Piper said at once, laughing.

The next morning, Jason woke up and lay in bed thinking about what he'd ask Percy. 'Hey man. So I was wondering why you wanted to bring your girlfriend on the quest.' or 'Does Annabeth deserve to come like the rest of us do?' No and no. Definitely not. He supposed he'd have to play it by ear.

Jason got dressed and was about to go to breakfast when he saw something on the beach. Slowly he walked towards the something. As he got closer, he noticed it was a person. Two people.

Annabeth and Percy, of course.

"Percy," He said shaking the older boy's shoulder lightly.

Percy stirred and his eyes flickered open. When he saw Jason he jumped and said, "What are you-" then he noticed where he was and his eyes changed from surprize to annoyance, "Don't tell me we-"

"You slept out here all night?" Jason asked.

"Guess so." Percy agreed sitting up and rubbing his probably sore neck. He fixed his eyes on Annabeth who was shivering slightly, her head still resting on his knee.

"You should let her sleep. Probably the best night she's had in ages," Jason told him.

Percy slipped his hand under her head and lifted it up slightly so that he could stand up. Gently, he lifted her into his arms and said, "What do you think, Praetor, fifth cohort?"

Jason smiled, "Why not?"

Together with Annabeth in Percy's arms, they started walking to the fifth house.

"I saw you guys last night. I've never seen Annabeth so happy," Jason commented.

"She used to always be like that. You probably know her as the smart one who takes things seriously and always has a plan?" Percy asked.

Jason cautiously nodded. Percy nodded back as if it was expected, "Well, she is that of course, but the whole serious thing?" He shook his head, "We've had some good times. Believe it or not she actually has a sense of humor," He snorted, "If she didn't she wouldn't be able to put up with me."

"I never knew she slept so heavily," Jason commented looking at Annabeth's body lying in Percy's trusting arms.

"She doesn't," Percy smiled, "Usually, that's me."

"You weren't hard to wake when I woke you just now."

"You wait until I have to fight. Annabeth'll send me right to bed."

"Why's that?" Jason asked.

"Curse of Achilles. I'm invulnerable in battle but my body tires faster than others would," Percy explained rolling his eyes.

"Hm. What was it like? The River Styx."

Percy shivered at the thought of it. "Not fun. The only river I can't control."

Annabeth stirred a little and mumbled something in her sleep.

"Shh." Percy calmed her. Her eyes opened a tiny bit. "Hey, beautiful. Go back to sleep, okay? Everything's fine," He reassured her gently. She slightly nodded and leaned into him and was back asleep.

"You're really used to her, huh?"

Percy smiled and nodded.

"She trusts you," Jason said again.

"We've known each other for a long time. Been in many life or death situations, it's hard not to trust each other with all the times we've saved each other's lives."

They reached the fifth house and went in. Percy laid Annabeth on his bed and pulled the sheets over her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and her eyes opened a bit.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Get as much sleep as you can." Percy told Annabeth who nodded and closed her eyes.

"Wish my relationship was as simple as yours," Jason commented.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More reviews and I'll post the next chapter where it's Reyna's first POV for all you Reyna fans out there!<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

**Please also read my other story too called "What If He Didn't Remember?" it's another MoA story that I'm working on but I haven't been able to post the second chapter yet because I don't have any reviews. Please read that.**


	6. Chapter 6 Reyna

**Wow, not many reviews all of a suddon, do you guys not like Reyna? okay well, here's the chapter anyways since I really wanna keep posting haha**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna-<strong>

Reyna sat anxiously waiting for Jason and Percy to walk into the dining hall for breakfast. Was she going to Rome? If she left, who would lead Camp Jupiter? Octavian? Surely not. Well, she hoped not, but that was how it would go if she left. She leaves and Octavian becomes praetor.

Torn. Reyna was torn. Camp Jupiter in Octavian's hands? It would be a disastrous result. At the same time, Reyna wanted to help Jason and Percy fight in Rome.

But it wasn't only that. Reyna also just wanted to be with Jason. She wanted to be sure that he remembered clearly, but most of all she was interested in…well, _them_. Jason hadn't run to Reyna and kissed her or hugged her or shown any form of affection at all when he came off that ship. He seemed to stick by the brown-haired girl, Piper, a lot.

Then, Jason and Percy walked in, finally, interrupting Reyna's thoughts. The two boys walked over to the counter where the food was and Reyna followed.

"About time you two made it," She scolded.

"Well, I'm sorry, Reyna. I've only just come back from a long, hard trip across the USA," Jason sighed.

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Don't be late again," She hesitated then said, "You never used to be late."

Jason looked over his shoulder at her, but she was already walking back to her table.

Reyna wondered if Jason had changed on his 'long, hard trip across the USA'. The day he had come back to Camp Jupiter he had told her that he had most of his memory back. _Most_. Reyna found that strange. Percy had _his_ memory back…Although, that was probably due to the gorgon's blood. Still, though.

Soon, Jason joined her at the praetor's table beside the stage. Percy went and sat with Leo, Piper and the fifth cohort.

Jason and Reyna sat in silence for a few minutes while Jason ate, then Jason said, "Well, Percy seems like a good guy."

"He is. Percy's brave, good hearted…His powers are amazing, you seen them yet?"

"Briefly. He wasn't doing much though from what I could tell, but what he was doing seemed effortless to him."

Reyna nodded, "The Greeks are lucky to have him as a leader. What's Annabeth like, really? She seems strong."

"She is," Jason agreed, "Annabeth always has a plan, always keeps people in line, always does her duty… Amazing how she can have that form, yet be kind as well. Although, not in battle; trust me, you don't want to mess with her," Jason explained.

"Percy and her seem like a great team," Reyna commented.

"Yeah. At Camp Half-Blood it's all the Percy and Annabeth show. Annabeth was always being turned to and she seemed to be a bit overwhelmed with responsibility without her boyfriend there to make a joke out of the situation," Jason laughed.

Reyna smiled, "Ready to announce your quest members?"

Jason's smile wavered slightly, but he agreed with a nod. He waved Percy over and the two boys stepped onto the stage.

"Hey guys, could you bring your attention here, please? Thank you," Jason announced loudly to the campers. "We have decided on the five other half-bloods who will be coming on the quest with Percy and I to Rome."

This got everyone's attention, the room was dead silent.

"The other campers are…Annabeth Chase, Hazel Lavesque, Frank Zhang…" Percy began.

Reyna's heart pounded harder every time a name was mentioned. Two left.

"Leo Valdez and Piper McLean," Jason finished,

Reyna's heart dropped but at the same time she felt reassured. Jason glanced over at her. She gave him a tiny smile to show that she wasn't mad, but then she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Now, Annabeth isn't here at the moment, but anyone who's name was called, please stand," Percy said.

The four campers did.

"Do you, Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank accept the honor of joining Percy and I to rescue Nico Di Angelo in Rome and then travelling to Greece where you will help us lead two camps in battle againsed Gaea and the giants?" Jason asked the four.

"I do," They said…Other than Leo who simply said, "Yep."

"Alright then. I talked to Annabeth already, she also accepts," Percy said.

"Good," Jason began then asked, "Leo, when will the ship be ready?"

"Anytime, boss. Just have to do a couple modifications to small parts of the ship. That'll take only about an hour," Leo explained.

"I guess we'll leave tomorrow then. Sooner the better, right? Does it work for everyone?" Percy decided.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jason looked over a Reyna, "Reyna?"

"Sounds good," She agreed with a nod.

"Alright. 8:00 tomorrow morning. In the meantime, and while we're gone, everyone should train as hard as you can. It'll be a big battle in Greece. Possibly even bigger than our fight last summer," Jason said.

"Yes. And you all have to learn to accept the Greeks and to learn off them. Study our style. I know for me, knowing your style has given me more moves...more options. I'm sure it's been the same with Jason at Camp Half-Blood. I'll make sure to tell them the same thing. I believe we'll be visiting Camp Half-Blood before we sail to Rome?" Percy asked Jason hopefully.

"I think Annabeth was planning that, yeah," Jason agreed.

Percy's eyes lit up thinking about his old camp. "Right, so we can talk to them then. Tell them the plan…Anyways, if you want to learn some about Greek fighting styles or something talk to Annabeth, she's the know it all in that department...And in almost every other department as well," Percy joked.

"Or talk to Percy, I hear he's not such a bad swordsman himself," Jason added raising his eyebrows at him.

"I guess I'm okay..." Percy shrugged, his eyes gleaming.

"Oh, yeah, because defeating Kronos is nothing, even the beginner swordsman can do that," Jason proved.

All the campers went berserk. Not all of them had heard Percy's great victory yet, surprisingly. Reyna raised an eyebrow.

Percy's face went red as he smiled and said, "I guess you got me on that one."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys didn't mind that chapter, I know it was pretty boring. Now, I'm deciding to take some requests. I'd like to hear some things that you guys would like to read about...such as would you like some more Percabeth? Jiper? Whose perspective would you like to hear who I haven't made yet? I already have a whole bunch of chapters written out in advance, it's all a matter of reviews and the time I have to type it out and put it on here, that determines when they come out. So you may not get your request RIGHT in the next chapter (who knows though, you might) but please let me know what you want to hear :) Also if you have any tips for me feel free to review with that too :) Anonomus reviews are allowed. <strong>

**Thanks a lot for reading, guys! I'll put up the next chapter when I get some reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Percy

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for all the reviews! I got a few about a Hazel POV and some Frazel and some...What is that called, Lezal? Leo/Hazel? Idk haha anyways I'm writing all that up right now but like a said I have chapters written in advance usually so a Hazel POV IS on it's way, but it won't be coming right this minute :)**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write, especially near the end! I know, it's a short chapter, but because of this, I'm only looking for one review before I post the next chapter so it shouldn't take too long to get up :)**

*********IMPORTANT*********

**As I've mentioned, yes I know Percy lost his invulnerability at the beginning of the SON but I didn't like that so I'm pretending that that didn't happen, hope you guys don't mind!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy-<strong>

After breakfast, Percy was swarmed with campers wanting to hear his story and to see him fight.

"Alright, alright, alright! Okay!" Percy yelled to the crazy crowd surrounding him.

He stepped out of the crowd, took out his pen and said, "May I have a volunteer?"

Naturally, everyone put up their hands as high as they could.

Percy looked around, overwhelmed. "Um…Okay, how about you?" He decided pointing to a Roman kid, closest to him. "I'm going to show you guys a basic disarming move. Some of you will already know it, but I've used it lots of times in battle and it's a pretty important move to master. So uh, I'll show you in slow motion first," He turned to his 'enemy'. "Ready?"

The kid nodded.

"So, basically you want to catch the opposing sword on its base, twist," He explained as he demonstrated, "And push down as hard as you can."

CLANG!

The roman's sword fell to the ground.

"You try it on me now. Whenever you're ready."

The kid picked up his sword and immediately tried to twist his own sword into an awkward position to catch Riptide's base.

"See now, you want to be patient with this. See how…What's your name?"

"Rowan." Rowan the Roman, okay, fair enough.

"See how Rowan's sword is twisted and mine's not?" There were nods from the audiance, "Basically, this would be the perfect opportunity for _me_ to disarm _him_. But if you keep sparring for a bit…"

They went off for a while, slowly sparring at each other (well, slowly for Percy, anyways.) until Percy said, "Now."

Rowan's sword was in the right position, he twisted, and was almost not strong enough to push away Percy's sword but since this was only a lesson, Percy loosened the grip on Riptide and let it fall out of his hands.

"Well done," Percy praised. "Did you see the difference in Rowan's position from before to now?" He asked his audience.

Then he spotted Annabeth leaning on a tree nearby, smiling.

"What do you think, guys, should we let Annabeth give it a shot?"

The Romans roared in agreement.

"Alright, get over here Wise Girl."

"It's been a while, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked.

"It has. Do you still have what it takes?"

Annabeth snorted, "Do you?"

The campers laughed. Annabeth and Percy got into their positions. The look on each other's face told them when to start.

Percy tried not to go into complete overdrive mode and kill his girlfriend. That's kind of what invincibility does to you.

Block. Parry. Jab. Slash. The moves went on and on. The two had been fighting together for years, they knew each other's moves.

Slash. Block. Roll. Parry. Jab. Slash. Twist, down and CLANG, Annabeth's dagger was on the ground.

"Yeah I think I've still got it," Percy decided.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked the chapter! Only one review till I post the next one :)<strong>

**Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8 Jason

**Jason-**

Okay, Percy was officially awesome. Not only did he have a sense of humour, he was a good teacher AND he's good with his sword. Alright, he's great with his sword.

Jason felt slightly like Leo as he watched as Percy and Annabeth fought.

Annabeth was great too! She seemed to know all the secrets to fighting with a dagger. And all the secrets to fighting Percy.

Jason knew that Percy had a weak spot. Everyone who had the Achilles Curse had to have a weak link. Percy didn't seem to be overprotective of any place that could be his Achilles heel. He wasn't wearing any armor. Jason wondered if Annabeth knew where Percy's Achilles heel was. She probably did.

Percy had beat Annabeth. Big surprize, he didn't even seem to be trying.

After seeing Percy fight his girlfriend, all the campers wanted him to teach them stuff.

"I don't know guys. You could find WAY better teachers than me." Percy kept saying.

This just proved how much Percy was NOT Roman.

"Then do another duel!" Someone shouted from the audience.

Percy didn't look too anxious to do that. He glanced at Annabeth with an expression Jason hadn't seen on his face yet. Worry. Why he was worried, Jason had no idea. Maybe he was afraid to hurt someone?

"Jason! You and Jason fight!" Leo suggested.

"Leo, no." Jason hissed.

"Well, why not?" Leo asked.

Jason looked at Percy expecting him to have an amused look on his face. His expression was almost the opposite. He looked _alarmed_ like it wasn't a good idea. But now all the Roman campers were in. They wanted their fight. And they were going to get their fight.

"Jason! Jason! Jason!" They chanted pushing him forward.

Soon he looked forward and he was right in front of Percy.

Percy sighed and said "No powers?" finally realizing that they weren't being given a choice to fight or not.

Jason nodded and took out his gladius. The two leaders raised their weapons.

They were about to strike when Annabeth called, "Wait!"

She walked up to her boyfriend who met her halfway.

"What's wrong?" She asked Percy in a strong, yet quiet voice.

Jason could hear them talking, but he didn't think anyone else could.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Annabeth." Percy said shakily.

"You won't."

Percy wasn't listening, "This Achilles thing…I've only battled people or things I want to hurt for the past eight months. I…I don't want to get carried away."

"You'll be fine. I didn't get hurt did I?" Annabeth said.

Percy stared into her eyes.

"This isn't like you." She told him, searching his green eyes.

All of a sudden, Percy collapsed. Right then and there. Annabeth caught him and laid him on the ground, gently.

"Percy?" She shouted eyes wide with her voice full of one thing. Worry.

All the Romans rushed forward and started crowding around them.

"Guys, back up. Give them some space." Jason called, cutting through the crowd. "Let's get him to the infirmary."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by clashgrrl<strong>

**Thanks clashgrrl!**

**Next chapter comes out with reviews like always :)**

**Hope you liked it, it was supposed to be a cliffhanger but I'm not too amazing at them haha**


	9. Chapter 9 Percy

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**It seems that the cliffhanger worked...haha I'm glad it did. Anyway, hope you like this chapter :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Percy-<p>

When Percy woke up, he had no clue where he was. The last thing he remembered was preparing to fight Jason… and then all of a sudden he collapsed and blacked out. Before that had happened he had been kind of weird. Unsure, nervous… Annabeth had been right, he wasn't himself.

Percy then recognized his surroundings as the infirmary. He noticed Annabeth sitting beside him, waiting for him to wake up, with her eyes half closed. So he made eye contact with her, to get her attention and signal that he was awake.

"Percy! How do you feel?" She asked with worry clearly portrayed in her voice.

"Fine." He answered, probably making Aletheia or Veritas, the goddess of truth, proud of him by telling the truth.

"Do you know why you… What happened?" Obviously not knowing this was a hardship to a certain daughter of Athena.

"I have no idea." He admitted while raising his hand to his forehead.

"You almost, all of a sudden, seemed stressed or someth..." She trailed off, "Percy, are you ok?" Annabeth asked again, seeing his hand resting on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a bit of a headache and I'm tired, but other than that, I feel totally normal."

"Alright, if you're sure." Annabeth said, not completely convinced.

"How long have I been out?" Percy questioned Annabeth.

"About… 17 hours." She replied almost hesitantly.

"17 hours? So, wait. It's like 5 in the morning!" He realized.

"Four." Annabeth corrected with a tired smile.

"Annabeth!" Percy practically yelled at her. "Get some sleep! Go to bed!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" She said, holding her hands up to show that she was surrendering. "See you later."

"See yah." He said tiredly. Percy closed his eyes and wished for a peaceful nap with no demigod dreams.

And thankfully, the gods decided to grant his wish.

Percy woke to the sound of footsteps. When he opened his eyes, he realized that the footsteps belonged to Jason.

When Jason saw his eyes open, he quickly apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it." Percy reassured him, "It's fine."

"Are you feeling better?" Jason asked awkwardly.

"I guess, but I don't remember feeling sick. I'm not sure why I was so strange before I collapsed and I'm not even sure why I collapsed in the first place." Percy explained.

"Hmm. I have no idea why you collapsed either."

Percy sat up as he heard more footsteps and Annabeth entered the room, yawning.

"Morning." Percy greeted.

"Mm Hmm." She 'greeted' back.

"Aw, did someone not get enough sleep last night?" Percy teased.

"Shut up. We should get our bags on the ship, it's 8:30."

"Right." Percy said. The three of them left the infirmary, finished packing their bags, and walked out to the ship.

Percy had to admit, the ship was just plain right awesome. Being a child of Poseidon, he had seen his share of ships in his lifetime, but this was by far the best yet. Each piece of wood was crafted uniquely and stained with beautiful colors brilliantly. The golden dragon's head with its bright red eyes topped off the warship's appearance perfectly.

There were three bedrooms on the ship. Jason and Leo would be sharing one, Percy and Frank would be in another, and Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper would be in the biggest one.

"Leo, this ship's amazing!" Percy praised, "You made this?"

"Well, the entire Hephaetus cabin and everyone else at camp helped at one point or another but I designed it." Leo said proudly.

"It looks like it was hand crafted by Hephaetus himself." Percy exclaimed.

Leo blushed.

They walked outside to where everyone in the Camp Jupiter were gathered and started saying their goodbyes.

Percy said goodbye to everyone in the Roman camp except, of course, Octavian. Not surprisingly, Octavian was quite happy to see them go.

Feeling slightly like he should make a speech, Percy and the other 6 campers, Greek and Roman, loaded onto the Argo ll.

Their long journey was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by clashgrrl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it! I'll hopefully get the next one up soon :) Special thanks to my beta, clashgrrl :)<strong>

**A lot of you were saying that you wanted a Hazel/Frank/Leo thing going and that will be coming in the future, don't worry! It won't be coming in the next chapter, but it will be coming :)**

**Thanks so much for reading, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Annabeth

**Happy late New Years everyone! Here's our first chapter of 2012, hope you enjoy :) Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth-<strong>

The plan was to go straight to Camp Half-Blood. Tyson would shadow travel Mrs. O Leary there and meet up with them there. Hazel and Frank needed to be introduced and the plan had to be discussed and Percy wanted to see his camp. Also, Percy needed to see his mom to stop her from worrying even more about him. Sometime during their visit Sally was going to come. After a day or two at Camp Half-Blood, the Seven would sail to Rome, and then, if they survived, on to Greece. The plan was unclear from there.

"Has Camp changed much?" Percy asked on the boat about a quarter of the way there.

It was clear that the boat made him ever so slightly nervous. He was in Zeus's territory: the air. At least, he was on a ship.

"Not much. All the cabins are finished and we have lots of new demi-gods." Annabeth said, and then yawned. Four hours of sleep was clearly not enough.

"Why don't you go on to sleep, I'll wake you in a bit." Percy suggested.

Annabeth nodded and went below to her, Hazel and Piper's room.

After what felt like a very short time, she was roused from sleep by Jason.

She was slightly surprized that it wasn't Percy, but Jason explained, "Percy seems kind of anxious. You might want to talk to him."

So, she went up onto the deck to where her boyfriend was standing, looking almost frantically for Camp.

"Why can't this ship go faster?" He mumbled.

"Because you want to see camp or because you don't want Zeus to strike you out of the sky?" Annabeth asked.

Percy thought for a moment, "Both," He decided.

Annabeth smiled, "Camp's just around that hill, there." She told him pointing.

"I know. I'm flown Black Jack here a few times."

"Excited?"

"Very." He smiled.

In about 30 seconds, they could see it. Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth smiled as Percy's eyes lit up and he relaxed. A smile crept onto his face as well.

"Almost home." Annabeth told him wrapping her arms around his waist.

He hugged her back.

Jason appeared beside them along with the others as he gently guided the ship onto the shore.

"This is it?" Hazel asked.

"This is it." Percy confirmed with a smile.

Everyone heard a horn blow. In a few seconds, about 300 campers, new and old, came running from every direction. They started cheering and Percy waved and laughed.

"Wow, this is way better than _my_ homecoming." Jason realized.

Annabeth planted a kiss on Percy's cheek and the campers cheered even louder, if that was physically possible.

"Probably fastest that you guide the ship back?" She suggested to Percy.

"Right." He agreed and the ship was brought back to shore by using the waves' pushing.

Soon they were as close as they could get into the beach's shallow water.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and together they jumped off the boat into the water and Percy pushed them to the shore.

**Beta'd by clashgrrl**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! You know the drill, reviews= faster chapter :) Hazel's POV is coming in chapter 12 :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 Percy

**So sorry for the long wait guys, thanks for being patient! I was writing a LOT on this story and I forgot to type it out, send it to clashgrrl (my awesome beta) and post it on here. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**Sorry this chapter's so short. There will be longer ones in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy-<strong>

Finally he got to see his camp. It had grown so much! 300 campers? When he left they were at about 150 or so.

As he and Annabeth swam to shore, Percy got the water to push them a little. Was it at all clear that he was excited? Probably.

When he stepped onto shore, he was tackled in a hug from Grover.

Who says guys don't hug, right?

"Perrrrrrcy, I'm so glad you're back!" Grover bleated.

"Me too, G-man," Percy agreed, "Me too."

After that, he was swarmed with campers welcoming him back. They clapped him on the back, occasionally there would be a punch or two for getting them worried, although those hurt the puncher more than Percy with his invincibility, but it was mostly positive welcoming…

Until Clarisse appeared.

"So you're back." She announced as if he didn't know that already, "'Those Romans teach you anything or are you as dumb as you've always been?" She taunted.

"Oh, Clarisse, it's great to see your big, ugly face again." Percy greeted unenthusiastically.

"You wanna go, Prissy?" The child of Ares threatened.

"Bring it on Boar Brain." Percy accepted.

Clarisse rushed at him with her spear.

Percy faintly heard Annabeth behind him mumble, "and cue water." to the other five who had arrived on the boat, before he put his hand into a fist and made a punching motion. The water, like always, followed his command and 'punched' Clarisse, sending her flying backwards, snapping another one of her electric spears in half.

"You'd think she'd learn." Percy said to the laughing campers, shaking his head.

Then he spotted a familiar face walking through the crowd. A centaur.

"Chiron," Percy greeted with a smile.

"It's great to see you again, my boy!" Chiron exclaimed.

Annabeth ran out from behind Percy and gave Chiron a hug.

"You did great, my dear," He praised.

Annabeth retreated and took Percy's hand.

"Chiron, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, Hazel and Frank from Camp Jupiter," Percy introduced.

Hazel and Frank, who were staring at Chiron in awe, cautiously stepped forward.

"Ah, yes. Our Roman neighbours. Very nice to meet you, I'm Chiron," He introduced himself, walking over and shaking their hands. "I hope that Percy wasn't too much trouble for you?"

"Like he is for us?" Annabeth mumbled and Percy pushed her a bit.

Hazel laughed, "No, sir. He was amazing, and he was trained well."

Percy blushed and looked down, smiling.

"Good. Alright, everyone back to your activities."

All the campers groaned.

"I know, you're all anxious to meet our Roman friends and to hear Percy's story and all, but Hazel and Frank will be around and we'll make Percy give a speech at campfire. Get going."

The campers seemed satisfied with this and all went separate directions with their cabins.

Chiron turned back to the Seven, "I suppose you seven can just relax for a while. Give our guests a tour, do what you'd like. Normally, this doesn't happen, I know, but if you're hungry, go to the mess hall. I've told the harpies to give you some food if you ask for it. The archery range is where I'll be if you need me, I'm giving a lesson. Have some fun while you still can."

With that _happy_ note, he cantered off to the archery range.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry," Leo exclaimed.

"Gotta say I'm with you on that," Jason agreed.

"I'll be around. Might stop by the arena for a while," Percy said.

Annabeth joined, "I'm with you."

"Um…I just want to see the place," Frank decided.

Hazel agreed with a nod.

"Why don't you two come with us then?" Percy suggested.

"I'll be with Jason and Leo," Piper said.

"Alright, see you around," Annabeth concluded.

All Percy was thinking was, 'It's great to be home.'

But he had a foreboding sense, as he watched the Seven split up and go their own ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by clashgrrl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot for reading, please review :)<strong>

**The next chapter is what you've all been waiting for! Hazel's POV on her situation :)**

**Have a good one ;)**

**-Cowgirlbookworm2**


	12. Chapter 12 Hazel

**Thanks a lot for being so patient guys! Sorry it's taking such a long time to get these out, I haven't been writing because of school and my beta's been busy and my grandparents are visiting so I haven't really gotten the chance to type them or anything. So it might take a little while to get the chapters out for a while, but they'll keep coming don't worry! **

**So here's what you guys have been requesting: a Hazel POV! Well here it is finally! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel-<strong>

Camp Half-Blood sure was different. It seemed friendlier, warm…Even still, Hazel stayed by Frank's side all through Percy and Annabeth's tour. She and Frank had sort of become boyfriend and girlfriend unwordingly. Words weren't needed. It was love.

On the other hand, there was Sammy. No- Leo. She was even surprising herself at how well she was keeping this together but…Oh goodness, it was Sammy. No- Leo. They looked exactly alike. Hazel wasn't just imagining it either, Frank saw the similarities, and so did Percy, she knew that, she'd seen their reactions to seeing Leo for the first time. They swiftly glanced at Hazel and then back at Leo to see their reactions. Leo didn't appear to recognize Hazel at all. Obviously it couldn't be Sammy anyway. Sammy was dead. According to Gaea, he died 50 years ago.

She had considered talking to Leo a few times. But that might raise some eyebrows from Frank. Did she want to risk the drama? That could wait. Instead, she watched Leo from a distance, observing his every move. He was exactly like Sammy. Occasionally, Leo would look at her. She'd catch his gaze and her stomach would fly in excitement. But Frank was her boyfriend. She loved him.

Hazel found herself thinking about this as she watched Sammy- Correction: Leo walking away with his friends. She tried to concentrate on Annabeth's tour and Percy's added comments instead.

"Here at Camp Half-Blood we don't have all the cohorts and stuff. Instead, we are sorted by our godly parent." Annabeth explained. "So, Hazel, you'll be in cabin 13 with Ni-" She stopped herself, but Hazel knew she was going to say 'Nico.' "And Frank, you'll be in cabin 5 with Clarisse and the Ares crew."

"I pity you." Percy said while patting Frank's shoulder.

"I'm head of cabin 6 for, of course, Athena and Percy's head of cabin 3-"

"The best cabin." Percy added.

"-For, as you know, Poseidon. But there isn't normally anyone in that cabin for him to lead except himself so he's usually just a loner tagging along with me." Annabeth teased.

Percy stuck out his tongue at her and she rolled her eyes and continued talking.

They passed all the facilities Camp Half-Blood had to offer including: A crazy rock climbing wall that sprays lava at you if you don't make it to the top fast enough, a long archery range with moving targets, a big stable filled with lots of beautiful Pegasi much like Reyna's, a volleyball court, a huge strawberry patch, a forest, a lake for canoeing (which seemed to be one of Percy's favorites), the mess hall, the Big House and eventually they came to a stop at the sword arena.

It was huge! There was a big open space on one side where a group was doing something and a bunch of dummies in armor on the other side.

When Annabeth, Percy, Frank and Hazel stepped into the arena, the two people leading the group stopped their talking and looked over at them. Their group followed their gaze, which rested on Percy. Then they ran over and surrounded us asking so many questions at once that Hazel couldn't even catch any of them.

"Guys! Guys!" Percy called, trying to shut up the crowd.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled.

It worked. The arena went silent.

"Thank-you," Percy thanked her. "Hazel and Frank, meet the Hermes cabin,"

The two leaders, two boys who looked like twins with messy brown hair and very tall frames, shook Frank and Hazel's hands and introduced themselves to be Travis and Connor Stoll. What a perfect last name for the sons of the god of thieves. That would be like Hazel having the last name 'Death' or 'Jewel.'

"Are you two twins?" Frank asked the exact question she had been thinking.

"Nah, just brothers." One of them said.

Hazel had already forgotten which one was which, after all, they looked SO much alike.

"I'm a year older." The other said.

The first just rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we were just practicing shield moves. You guys care to join us?"

"Sure," Hazel said.

"Come with me, I'll get you guys some shields," Percy said.

They followed him to a big closet in which hung many shields, swords and various pieces of armor and weapons. He handed out shields to Hazel and Frank and a bronze sword to Frank because he couldn't exactly use bows and arrows against shields. Hazel used her trusty imperial gold spatha. Annabeth was using her knife and Percy already had Riptide so he grabbed two shields- one for her and himself as well.

"Anything specific that you're doing?" Percy asked one of the Stolls.

"Not really," The taller one answered.

"Just practicing," the other added.

The Greeks sure had style! It was nothing like Hazel had ever seen before. They all fought in a style similar to Percy's, with the slashes instead of jabs and all the ducks and rolls, the celestial bronze swords…Their style seemed more…For lack of a better word: Free. They were more flexible with their moves and kind of made it up as they went, rolling through each other's legs and jumping around…There was a certain technique to it that you just couldn't follow unless you were trained for it specifically. Hazel supposed that that was how Percy had felt when he had come to Camp Jupiter. The difference being that he had forgotten what the Greeks looked like when they fought.

Hazel felt bad for Percy. He looked so happy and relaxed here. He must've been grieving for this place when he was at Camp Jupiter. Annabeth was so nice as well. It was obvious that they loved each other. The way they looked at each other, called each other names, teased, fought…It was something that just couldn't be severed.

Frank and Hazel were paired up for practicing. Her heart wasn't in it, though, she was too busy watching the Hermes cabin fight. It was very interesting, seeing the other side of demi-gods. Besides, Frank wasn't so good with a sword. His bow and arrows were much better suited for him. Plus, the sword he was using was very unbalanced in his hand. A couple times, he had accidentally thrown it across the arena narrowly missing someone. Once he threw it and it hit a dummy in the chest. All he had said was, "Oops." Hazel laughed, he was so cute.

After about 25 minutes of fighting, Hazel noticed Annabeth leading Percy to a bench to sit down. Hazel stopped Frank and motioned towards them.

"I wonder what's wrong?" she asked to Frank.

"I don't know." Frank replied.

Percy and Annabeth were now sitting on a bench. Annabeth put her arm around Percy who wasn't looking too good.

"Let's go find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by clashgrrl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Did my cliffhanger work like last time? <strong>

**Have a good week :)**

**-Cowgirlbookworm2**


	13. Chapter 13 Annabeth

**Hey guys! So here's another chapter...I was a little low on reviews last chapter, hopefully this chapter gets more! Thanks to you who did review though, it's very much appreciated :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth-<p>

As Riptide slashed through the air, Annabeth blocked the sword on the hilt of her knife. An expert move, but ever so simple to the daughter of Athena. Like always, Percy and Annabeth had automatically paired up together for fighting. They were just practicing blocks and such, and it hardly made Annabeth pant. But Percy was another story.

He seemed to be swaying in the wind, and you could see his skin glistening with sweat. His swings had less force behind them and he was barely blocking Annabeth's knife. When she looked into his eyes, he seemed unfocused and pained. She could tell that something was up.

"You're really kicking up a sweat, are you okay?" Annabeth asked him, while ducking under an even weaker swing, "Do you want to take a water break?"

"No, I'm fine," He said, but his own voice betrayed his words. Annabeth wasn't convinced at all. Then Percy joked, "And it wouldn't be fair at all for you if we had a water break." And he winked at Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth kept practicing for a little while longer with Percy's swings and blocks getting weaker and weaker, until Annabeth noticed that Percy's normally healthy tan face had gone very pale. His eyes couldn't seem to focus on her, as if the world was spinning in his eyes.

"Annabeth," He said with his voice filled with pain and uncertainty, "I feel really dizzy."

Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder gently yet firmly to steady him and said, "Come sit down."

Percy obediently followed her to the bench closest to the nearest water cooler. Annabeth was practically holding him up by the time they had got there, for his knees kept buckling from underneath him.

Annabeth carefully set Percy down on the bench, and then quickly walked over to the water cooler, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water. She brought it over to him and made sure he got a drink of water. Since there was no back on the bench, Annabeth put her arm around Percy in case he fainted or fell over.

Then she spotted Hazel and Frank walking over. Worry was so clearly portrayed on their faces that Annabeth had almost thought someone had died. But she knew that they were worried about Percy.

"Percy, are you okay?" Hazel asked, and she was clearly concerned.

But Percy didn't seem to hear her at all. Hazel looked at Annabeth, who then shrugged.

Then, a moan came out of Percy's mouth. He slouched forward and then fainted. Annabeth quickly caught him and laid him across the bench, putting his head on her knees.

"What happened?" Frank asked, and Annabeth could tell how much he cared about his friend.

"I have no idea," Which was one of the rare times the daughter of Athena ever said those words. Then she explained, "He was sweating and was super pale and then he told me that he was dizzy."

"Like what happened before, during our quest." Hazel observed.

"Only this time, there were signs before he fainted, unlike before, when he just fainted out of the blue." Hazel stated as Annabeth brushed the hair away from Percy's eyes.

"Well, what should we do now?" Frank asked.

"This," Annabeth decided and she splashed the remaining water from the cup into Percy's face.

His eyes snapped open and slowly came back into focus.

"Percy, can you hear me?" Annabeth asked gently.

He gave a small nod.

"Can you see us?" Hazel also asked gently, kneeling beside the bench.

"Yes, but you look really blurry," Percy answered weakly.

Annabeth then gave him more water. He took a shaky breath, and he was now shivering.

"Sorry about that, I sort of splashed you with some cold water to wake you up."

"That's okay, I always like water."

Annabeth smiled. He was so cute. "I know you do," She said with an even wider smile.

She looked up and caught Hazel watching them with bright eyes, trying not to smile.

Sometimes Annabeth forgot that Hazel was only thirteen. She hadn't seen that much love in her lifetime.

'You two are so cute!' She mouthed to Annabeth.

Annabeth grinned and blushed. She helped Percy sit up. He was still pale, but he looked better than he had before.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"A little, yeah," He replied, "Thanks."

"I'll take you back to your cabin, so you can rest, 'kay?" Annabeth offered.

Percy nodded. Annabeth stood up and offered him her hand. He took it and she helped him to his feet.

"See you guys later," She quickly told Hazel and Frank.

Still holding Percy's hand, they walked towards the cabins.

When they reached Cabin 3, Annabeth opened the door and led him to his bed. She gave him a kiss, told him to rest, and left so he could sleep.

But she was confused. Why did Percy keep getting sick?

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by clashgrrl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**I'm going to try and get a chapter up every week or so :)**

**Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Percy

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, we had technical difficulties haha Anyway thanks for reviewing and being so patient, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Percy-<p>

Percy did not want to open his eyes that morning. But he had no choice in the matter, for someone was knocking like a maniac of the front door of cabin three. He groggily opened his eyes and blinked a few times at his clock. It was early in the morning and all Percy could wonder was, 'Why in Hades would anyone want to wake me up at this ungodly hour?' But he got up and walked slowly to the door. When Percy opened it, it was Annabeth.

"Hey, sleepy head!" She greeted after she saw me let out a long yawn. But then she said in concern, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Percy slowly yawned back.

"That's good," She said, "Guess what we're doing today?"

"Hmm… we're going to go to Rome?"

Annabeth laughed. "Not yet," She said, "Try again."

"We're going to go to the Empire State Building." Percy guessed.

"Nope,"

"Ok, I give up!" Percy said, throwing his hands up into the air. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to your house," Annabeth stated calmly, watching Percy for his reaction.

"Really?" He was wide awake now, and his eyes were bright with excitement, "When are we going?"

"Anytime you want," Annabeth said, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Great, let's go right now!" Percy exclaimed. It didn't matter to him anymore that it was such an ungodly hour of the morning.

They picked up a few strays along the way to Half-Blood Hill. First, they picked up Frank and Hazel, and both of them didn't seem to be doing anything anyways. And then they ran into Jason.

"Piper's doing something with her cabin," He said, "I usually don't like to join because somehow the conversation always ends up being about either make-up or boys… I can't really relate to either."

The group of demigods laughed and invited him to tag along. He took the opportunity gladly.

At the Big House, they stopped by Chiron's office to let him know they were leaving and that Hazel, Frank, and Jason were tagging along. Chiron gave them a big speech about driving safely, during which Percy blanked out which probably wasn't good because he was the one driving. After they promised to be safe, Chiron gave them the keys to one of the Camp's Delphi Strawberry Vans.

"Percy, slow down. Do you really want to get pulled over?" Annabeth asked cautiously. She could tell he was excited by the gleam in his eyes, but everyone else in the Van thought he had better slow down. After all, he had just passed the Gray Sisters' Taxi and only the Mist was stopping them from being pulled over. But eight months was a long time, even if it wasn't to Hera.

Before the van had even stopped, the group of demigods could see Sally running out of her apartment to see her son. Percy parked the van quickly and got out. He and Sally hugged for a long time, and the demigods could see that Percy was a bit taller than Sally now.

Percy was so happy to see her, that he almost thought he would cry (out of joy, of course), but he had told himself on the way there that he was not going to cry on this trip.

Eventually, they broke apart and Annabeth gave Sally a hug, but it was noticeably shorter than Percy's.

"Mom, these are my friends, Hazel, Frank, and Jason," Percy introduced.

Sally shook each of the three demigods' hand, "Hello, I'm Sally Jackson," She introduced herself. "But you can call me Sally."

"Nice to meet you," They said.

"Why don't you all come inside? I made cookies," She suggested.

"Your mom seems so nice!" Hazel whispered to Percy while they walked towards the front door.

Percy smiled in agreement and then they all followed Sally inside.

The apartment was just like Percy remembered from 8 months ago. Small, but cozy. The delicious smell of homemade chocolate chip cookies was in the air. Blue chocolate chip cookies.

They all sat down in the living room and Sally placed a plate of cookies on the coffee table. Jason, Hazel, and Frank looked at them questionably.

"I'll explain later," Percy told them.

"Yes, but right now you have to explain WHERE THE HADES YOU'VE BEEN FOR THE PAST EIGHT MONTHS! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN-"

"-I did leave a message," Percy mumbled.

"-NOT KNOWING WHERE MY SON IS! AND YOUR MESSAGE HARDLY SAID ANYTHING AND-" Even though she was yelling, Percy could tell that his mom wasn't mad. Worried, definitely. Mad, no. She was way too happy that she was still alive to be mad.

"Percy, where have you been, why didn't you call or Iris message or… anything?" She was just plain right upset now.

"I'm sorry, mom, I…" He exchanged looks with Jason, "It's a long story, really."

"Well, let's hear it," Sally said.

So Percy recounted his adventure at Camp Jupiter just as he had to Annabeth except with added comments from Hazel and Frank. Sally listened intently, without interrupting.

"…And I'm sorry that I didn't call earlier but… a lot's been going on. I guess I just needed time to think it through," He concluded, "I'm sorry."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Sally sighed, "Well, that is a lot to take in," She seemed to search for something to say, but apparently couldn't come up with anything. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too," Percy agreed.

"Me three," Annabeth added.

"He was very brave. I don't think anyone could've handled it nearly as well as he did, except maybe Jason. And I'm sure Jason was brave too, but I still haven't heard your side of the story," Frank said.

Jason appeared to be lost in thought. Then he looked up and noticed people looking at him. "What? Sorry, I missed that."

"Never mind," Frank decided after a moment of thought.

"Well, I'm glad he was of some use to you, I'd feel pretty disappointed if he had just sat around feeling sorry for himself for eight months," Sally teased.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny," Percy joked back.

"We should probably get going soon, guys. Chiron said to be back around lunch," Annabeth reminded them.

Percy looked at the clock and realized how much time had passed while they had told their story.

"Right. You guys need to start preparing for your big quest coming up," Sally said with an upbeat tone, but Percy knew she was very disappointed that they were leaving.

She walked with them back outside and gave out hugs to all of Percy's friends. And she asked Annabeth to watch Percy's back.

"We'll wait in the van," Annabeth told Percy, patting his shoulder.

He nodded. Goodbyes were never fun.

"Paul was hoping to catch you, but he's been out studying for the past few months in Asia while keeping an eye out for you. He knows you're back but he couldn't manage to book a plane fast enough. He'll be sorry that he missed you," Sally told him.

Percy nodded in agreement.

Sally raised her hand up to Percy's cheek, "You're growing up way too fast. Stop."

"Unfortunately, I can't make that happen." His eyes were starting to sting. But Percy told himself that he would not cry. At least not in front of his mom. "I'm really going to miss you," He said, with his voice cracking.

"I'll miss you too," A single tear rolled down Sally's face, and Percy could tell she was also trying not to cry. "Stay safe, will you?"

"I will, mom." Now Percy's eyes were starting to become wet.

"Keep Annabeth safe too. And all your friends. Look out for each other."

"We will. And we're going to win this war," Percy tried to say it with a lot of confidence, but he wasn't an actor.

"Come here," Sally said and she wrapped him in a hug.

He hugged her back. Now, a few tears rolled down his face. It had been so long since he'd last seen his mom, and now he had to leave. Again. For another dangerous mission. They seemed to be endless. A part of him wanted to stay in his mother's arms forever. To always be out of danger and not have to worry her. He wished he could be safe like he promised. But he couldn't. Percy knew that he had to be the glue of the Seven.

But they stayed in a hug for a long time, and Percy was glad that his back was to the Van so his friends couldn't see his tears. He had to be strong for them. And his mom.

Eventually, Sally was the one to break the hug. She took his hand in her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Be brave."

And with those last two words, Percy's hand was let go of as she walked back into the house leaving him on the concrete path.

He walked toward the van and reached out for the car door handle. But then he stopped and turned around to face the house.

A door opened behind him and he heard someone walk towards him. He didn't need to look to know who it was, so he stood in the same position.

Annabeth laid her hand on his shoulder.

After a few moments, he turned and hugged her. She, in turn, hugged him back.

Annabeth didn't say anything but she comforted him at the same time. It was exactly what he needed to make him feel better.

For a while they stayed like that, but then Percy pulled away from the hug.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked gently, caringly looking into his eyes.

Percy smiled sadly and said, "I'm fine, I've just been sweating from my eyes." And Percy winked at her.

Annabeth smiled and wiped some "sweat" off from his cheek and softly kissed his lips.

They walked back to the van and Percy got back into the driver's seat and Annabeth sat down into the passenger's. The other three demigods were just sitting quietly in the back.

Percy put the key in the ignition and turned on the car. He resisted the sudden urge to cry, took a breath, and closed his eyes.

Hazel reached forward and softly put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "Take your time," She said.

He nodded and took a long, deep breath.

"Want me to drive?" Annabeth offered politely.

"Nah, it's good," He said. "I'm fine." His voice was slightly hoarse from crying – no, 'sweating', but he wiped his eyes and put the shift into 'drive' and drove away from his apartment, not looking back.

'Time to be glue,' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by clashgrrl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks clashgrrl for beta'ing and helping me not make it as soppy haha Hope it wasn't too soppy for you, please don't complain. Rick Riordan gave a clear message that Percy loves his mom and Percy hadn't seen her for eight months so I tried to imagine what that'd be like for him and this is what I came up with haha <strong>

**Thanks a lot for reading, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15 Annabeth

**Hey guys! I'm SOOO Sorry that this took so long to come out...I guess my beta got caught up or something...This chapter isn't actually beta'd because I guess she's still caught up or something but I'm posting it anyway because I don't like to keep you guys waiting! Hopefully you like this chapter, beta'd or not! Thanks for not giving up on me!**

* * *

><p>That was devastating. Percy was so happy to see his mom again. Then just as soon as they had come, they had to leave. It was like watching a soldier come back to his family after a war and then being told that a new war was coming and they needed him to fight.<p>

Percy was strong. He always had been. But this seemed almost too much for him to handle. Annabeth knew how much he loved his mom and she loved him, there was no doubt about how much they must have missed each other in the eight months that he was lost.

Annabeth wished she had a relationship like that with her parents, but her dad and step mom weren't exactly that type. Obviously, Annabeth rarely saw her real mom and the gods were sort of hard to have a relationship with anyway. This meant that she only had Percy and it was terrible to see him like that.

The car ride back to Camp was very quiet. Everyone seemed to be thinking about something.

When they got to Camp, Percy announced that he was going to his cabin for a while. Annabeth watched him go, "I'm worried about him. Should I go talk to him?" she asked.

"Later. Give him some time," Jason advised her.

She nodded and started after Percy. Normally she'd be the last person to take advice from someone, especially a guy, but, obviously, Jason would understand guy problems because he, in case you haven't noticed, is a guy.

Soon, Piper same over to them, "Hey guys," she greeted. "Is Percy okay? I saw him go into his cabin, he looked kind of upset."

"He just saw his mom," Annabeth explained.

Piper's expression turned sympathetic, "Awe, well no wonder he's upset. He hasn't seen her in, what, seven months? Eight?"

Annabeth nodded sadly.

"It was one of the saddest things I've ever seen," Frank said.

Annabeth nodded again, "He loves his mom. She got married last year to a teacher. A socials teacher, ironically enough."

"Is that that Paul guy that Sally mentioned?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. He's cool. Percy likes him."

Then, the horn blew for lunch.

"Should we get Percy?" Frank asked.

"Nah, he'll come when he wants," Annabeth said.

But Percy never showed up for lunch.

Annabeth noticed Jason looking at Percy's empty seat as well and she caught his eye. She pointed at the entrance to let him know that she was going to see him and he nodded.

She stood up, "You're in charge for a bit," She said to her second-in-command, Malcolm, and left for Cabin 3.

As she walked, she tried to think of a plan. What was she going to say to Percy?

Before she could think of anything, she was at Poseidon's cabin.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought and knocked on the door before she lost the nerve.

No answer.

"Percy?" She called in.

Again, no answer.

Biting her lip, she tried to think of what to do next. Nothing came to mind, so she thought, 'This is crazy," and slowly opened the door.

Percy was lying on his bed with his back to her. She walked over to him and soon realized he was asleep. Percy, the heavy sleeper he was, didn't wake.

Annabeth sat on the edge of his bed and gently rubbed his arm. His eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple times, then noticed Annabeth and turned to look at her.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hi," He said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" That was a dumb question and Annabeth knew it because that was obviously not what was bugging him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Percy replied.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned her back

"You know what I mean, Percy."

He gave a small smile and nodded.

Unsure of why she was doing it, Annabeth reached forward and gave him a hug. Percy hugged her back and quickly enough, they broke apart.

"I was worried when you didn't come to lunch. Thought you might've gotten sick again…Or maybe depressed." Annabeth admitted.

"Nah, I'm fine," He reassured her. "Thank you."

"Okay," Annabeth said, "Want to go do something or should I leave you alone?"

Percy smiled, "What should we do?"

Annabeth shrugged, "What's on your schedule?"

Percy looked at the paper hanging on the wall beside his bed. "Volleyball," He answered.

They looked at each other, "Nah." They said in unison.

"Well then, how 'bout we go for a walk and see what we find?" Annabeth suggested.

Percy agreed, "Sounds good."

So, holding hands, the two walked out of Percy's cabin and started on their walk. They soon saw the Hermes kids grouped together behind their cabin.

"Hey guys, what'cha-"

"SHHHHHH!" They all hissed at Percy.

"What are you doing?" Percy now whispered.

"Prank on Demeter's cabin," Travis whispered back.

"What's the prank?" Annabeth asked.

"SHHHHHH!"

A girl at the back of the group held up a bucket. Percy and Annabeth peered inside. The bucket was filled with…

Water balloons.

"Care to join us?" Connor asked mischievously.

"Heck, yeah," Percy accepted smiling.

"Great! So everyone take a balloon," Travis whispered to his group.

The Hermes cabin and Annabeth and Percy each took two water balloons.

"On the count of three," Connor said, "One…"

"Two…" Said Travis.

"Three," Finished Connor and they all yelled a battle cry and charged out from behind cabin eleven.

The Demeter kids had been watering plants in the garden behind their cabin. They all looked up in surprize to get water-filled balloons thrown in their faces. Almost as if it had been rehearsed, the children of Demeter lifted their hoses and buckets and striked back spraying the Hermes team with water.

It was great fun and Percy seemed to be allowing himself to get wet. Unfortunately, there was an endless supply of water balloons whereas the water coming from the hoses just kept coming.

Eventually, Travis called, "Retreat!" So the Hermes team retreated back to Cabin 11.

"Okay, we need a back-up plan," Connor said.

Everyone, including Annabeth, looked at Percy.

He smiled and said, "Let's end this."

So, the team walked back to Demeter's cabin where the kids were celebrating their victory. The Hermes team stood as a group in front of the Demeter team, Percy in the front. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes, when one of the Demeter guys got up the courage to spray the other team with water from the hose. In return, the whole Demeter team got a huge, salty wave of ocean water drenching them from head to toe.

And with that, the Hermes team ran away victoriously cheering and high fiving each other.

Laughing and dripping wet, Annabeth and Percy ran to the mess hall and grabbed some cookies and lemonade and headed to the beach for a picnic. They joked and chatted as they nibbled on cookies and then lay down in the soft sand hand in hand.

"It's so great to be home," Percy sighed.

"It's so great to have you home," Agreed Annabeth.

"I missed all this."

"And we missed you."

"What was it like when I was gone?" Percy asked.

"Gloomy," Annabeth replied. "Tense, I was completely on edge. Although, I wasn't here half the time anyway," She sighed. "I had forgotten. What it was like without the two of us in command. It's hard."

"Well, yeah, 300 campers are overwhelming for anyone."

Annabeth turned and lay on her stomach and sighed.

Percy looked at her, "What's up?"

She shrugged.

"Come on, tell me," Percy pleaded and turned onto his side to look at her.

"Well," She started, "Percy, I don't want to tell you this, but you're leading this quest and you should be told."

"Told what?"

"That I-"

She was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Half-Blood Hill. They looked at each other and ran towards the screaming girl taking out their weapons as they ran.


	16. Chapter 16 Jason

**Hey guys! So are you happy I updated? I realized that most predictions were ahead of me by now and also two of my school friends are reading my story now so they've been bugging me all the time about getting my next chapter up and how they hate my dang cliff hangers (I love you too Vikki and Kelsey!). Also I realize that the real story is coming out in the fall this year so I should probably kick up the pace a little bit. OMG I saw the cover of the book and read the back and it confused me SO bad! If you haven't seen it click here: . **

**Anyways, really hope you enjoy this chapter guys! I don't think it's my best one but you guys will like the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Jason-<strong>

When he heard the scream, Jason dropped the bow and arrows – in which he was _trying_ to shoot a target with – and ran straight to Half-Blood Hill.

There were already a lot of campers there staring at the borderline. The girl who had screamed was a wearing an orange camp shirt and jeans with drawings drawn all over them; she was the only mortal allowed at Camp: Rachael Elizabeth Dare. Why was she allowed? She was the Oracle. It was creepy, really, but she was a nice girl once you got over the fact that she could predict the future and spewed green mist every once in a while.

At first, Jason wasn't sure what all the commotion was about. Most of the campers had gathered and were whispering in panic and confusion about what to do about the problem (in which Jason still wasn't sure what it was).

Then he looked at the woods carefully and it became pretty obvious about the problem. There was an army of monsters gathered just outside the borderline beside Thalia's pine tree. They came and just stood there staring into Camp Half-Blood with deadly, piercing glares. More and more of them gathered. It was unclear who the leader was. It was also unclear of their plan. Did they have a plan? They should be kept out by the border, but they've gotten in before…Jason had heard stories of a bunch of bronze bulls who had attacked camp. The boundaries had been weak then though; Thalia's tree had been poisoned.

All of a sudden, Jason realized that Peleus, the dragon, wasn't present at the time. Where was he? His job was to guard the Camp boarders. He usually took his job extremely seriously.

As more and more monsters arrived, the more nervous the campers got. They'd whisper amongst themselves and pace from foot to foot due to nervousness and the ADHD in most of them. No one seemed to be trying to take charge. Jason considered stepping up. Then he remembered that this wasn't his camp. In this camp, Percy was the leader. Where was he?

Jason looked around the group for a teenager with black hair and green eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, Percy was at the front of the group giving out instructions to each camper.

Demeter's, Aphrodite's, a few cabins that weren't big fighters and some minor gods' cabins would look around the camp for Peleus.

"Look in the woods, the beach, around Camp, and look around the borderline but do NOT cross the border. It's too much of a risk that we don't want to take," Percy instructed. "Apollo and Hermes' cabins stay here and-"

A Hyperborean giant tried to push through the borderline but couldn't get through.

"And um…" Percy stared at the giant losing his train of thought. "Uh, shoot at the monsters. There are too many to get all of them but we can at least scare them a little. All the rest of you will stay here and guard the camp. Spread out across the border, I'm sure they won't be able to get in but if they do, we sure don't want to go unprotected," Percy explained it as if he had rehearsed it; he explained it like a true leader would. "Jason, Hazel and I will walk up and down the borderline to make sure that we don't see any way that the monsters could get in. Go!"

Everyone did as they were told, grouped up and went where Percy told them to be. Jason and Hazel went up to Percy to start walking the boarder.

"Hey, Perce!" Someone called.

Percy turned around and smiled, "Hey, Rachael. Long-time no see."

Rachael smiled, "Yeah, no kidding! Where've you been? We were worried, you jerk!" She ran over and hugged Percy.

"I've been a lot of places. Um, look, now isn't really the best time to be-"

"Right, go, we'll talk later," She said pulling away from him and patting his shoulder.

Percy nodded and started leaving when Rachael called, "Percy!" He turned around to face her.

"Where do you want me?" She asked.

"Out of trouble," Percy replied honestly.

"Listen, Jackson, I may be mortal but I'm sure as heck not useless," Rachael snapped.

Percy sighed, "I know you're not, Rachael, you're just…" He paused, wondering how to word it, "You just weren't trained like we were."

"Then train me."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her and pursed his lips, "Tomorrow morning, 10:00 in the arena. We'll see what you've got."

Rachael agreed, "I'll be there."

"Great, now I've really got to go," Percy said impatiently.

"Right, go."

So Jason and Hazel followed Percy away from Rachael and started walking along the camp boarders.

"I thought mortals weren't allowed at Camp?" Hazel asked Percy.

He frowned, "They aren't."

"Then why is she allowed? Didn't I hear her mention that she was mortal?"

"She's the Oracle. Sorry, that was rude, I should've introduced you."

Now it was Hazel's turn to be puzzled. She frowned, "That's impossible."

"Dude, we're half god. What's impossible these days?" Jason pointed out.

"Good point," Hazel admitted and dropped the subject for now.

The three of them walked along that borderline until Jason noticed one single hellhound turning away from the camp and walking away. Soon more and more monsters walked away. Percy and Hazel noticed too and the three of them stopped to watch.

In no more than two minutes all the monsters were gone and Percy, Hazel and Jason were left standing by the boarder looking into the trees.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "I have a bad feeling that they've got a trick up their sleeves." He shivered, "I need to go talk to Annabeth."

He jogged off leaving Jason and Hazel standing by the border staring after him.

"Well he's definitely got character and leadership down. I'm not sure what I was expecting him to be like…" Jason told Hazel.

Hazel smiled, "He's a good guy. He really cares for others. You _need_ to see what he can do with the water, it's incredible! I've got a feeling I haven't even seen all his power yet either, but from what I've seen, I'm sure glad he's on our side."

"I bet!" Jason agreed, "I'm looking forward to getting to know him."

All of a sudden they heard a huge rumbling sound coming from the middle of Camp. Amidst the rumbling, Jason heard only one other sound: A girl screaming his name. A girl sounding very familiar. A girl who sounded like Piper.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, how did that cliff hanger get in there? Sorry guys looks like you'll have to hang off the cliff a while longer while I finish writing the 17th chapter ;)<strong>

**If you review, I'll write faster! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 Piper

**Hey guys! Check me out! I updated! Enjoy this chapter! First battle scene!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Piper-<strong>

_ Why are Aphrodite's kids all such wimps? _Piper wondered to herself as she walked across Camp in search of Peleus the dragon. This Golden Fleece keeps the boarders of Camp working and probably keeps Thalia alive. Without the dragon to protect it, there'll need to be people on guard every minute protecting it and if monsters come to take it, the campers probably won't last long. They _needed _to find Peleus and fast but 'oh no' some wimpy girls stepped in a puddle and got their $200 high heels wet! 'First of all, why would you buy such expensive shoes? Second, this is a camp where we run around, train and battle. Why would you choose to wear these heels here and not somewhere where you're supposed to dress up?' Piper thought. So the girls ran back to the cabin sobbing to change shoes. What wimps!

As she thought of this, she suddenly smelled something strange…Earthly, but also like a wet- she turned around- dog.

When she turned she came face to face with an enormous hellhound. Her eyes widened in fear. Then a huge rumbling sound came from the earth behind the hound and over 100 monsters scrambled out of the dirt two at a time.

"Jason!" She screamed as loud as she could hoping that someone – anyone – was near enough to hear her. Before she could get her dagger out, the hellhound grabbed her arm in its mouth, shook her a couple times and flung her through the air. Piper wasn't sure where she landed; she was too dizzy to see anything. All she knew was that her left arm hurt. Like heck. The hellhound rampaged back over to her and was about to grab her again in those sharp canines when someone was suddenly there stabbing and slashing at the monster. She managed to kill it- Piper was too blinded with pain to see who it was – and pulled Piper away from the battle and behind a tree.

"Stay here, don't be seen. We'll get a medic to you once the battle's over," Annabeth said and Piper assumed that it must've been her who had saved her from that hellhound. She ran off back to the battle scene leaving Piper to lie uselessly behind the tree. She could hear roars of monsters and clangs of swords; Piper wished she could help in some way but she was too dizzy to do much good. Blood rushed out of her arm rapidly and all she registered was the pain.

After, Piper guessed, 35 minutes, she heard a girl's scream and Piper couldn't help but turn from behind the tree to see who it was.

She was surprized to see that it had been Annabeth. Her knife had been thrown across the battlefield where she couldn't reach it and she lay unarmed on the ground with a Hyperborean Giant towering over her, ready to drop a sword-point into her heart.

Of course, however, that could never happen at this camp, as just as the sword was about to fall, Percy noticed and quickly shot a current of ocean water at the giant sending him flying across the battlefield where he could hurt no one. That was one of the last monsters left- Frank and Clarisse finished off the last two. Piper watched Percy help Annabeth up and give her a big hug, whispering something in her ear. There were wounded bodies lying on the ground but no one seemed to be injured too badly.

Piper's heart leapt as she saw Jason run up to Annabeth who pointed in Piper's direction. Jason sprinted over to where Piper sat, "Piper, are you alright? Your arm, that doesn't look good…Will!" He called to Will Solace from Apollo. Will came over with a medical kit.

"What happened?" Will asked Piper.

"Hellhound got a hold of me," She replied through gritted teeth. Her arm felt like fire burning beyond her skin. "It tore my arm up pretty bad, I think it's dislocated too."

"Give her this," Will handed Jason a square of ambrosia.

Will touched the wound on her arm and Piper nearly passed out cold. Yellow spots danced in her vision. Jason broke off a piece of ambrosia and fed it to her. A chocolaty sensation filled her mouth and a few of the speckles in her vision went away. She continued to receive ambrosia from Jason and while Will bandaged her arm and knocked it into place. Jason held her hand and let her squeeze it as hard as she could to relieve some pain. For all Piper knew, she was causing Jason more pain in his hand than she had in her arm, but he never complained, nonetheless.

After what had felt like hours, even though it had probably been just minutes, Will finished with her arm and left to help his siblings with the other injured campers.

"You okay?" Jason asked her, squeezing her hand.

She nodded and he gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Is your hand okay?" Piper asked him nodding to the hand she was holding.

He took it from hers. It was red and had nail marks dug into it. "Man, you can squeeze hard! Jeez!" Jason said popping a knuckle back into place.

Piper winced and apologized, "Sorry."

Jason smiled at her, "Don't worry about it."

"Did you get hurt fighting?"

He shrugged, "Scratch on my arm. No big deal."

"Good."

"Want me to take you back to your cabin to rest?" Offered Jason.

Piper nodded, "Okay."

Jason stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and they walked hand in hand to the Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going to be away for the next few weeks and I won't get to update but when I get back I'm sure I'll have another couple chapters for you guys ;)<strong>

**Hope your summer holidays are going amazingly for you and it's sunny where you live! (It isn't nice here atm! Grr, so much for riding my horse a lot this summer :/ lol )**


	18. Chapter 18 Percy

**Hey guys! So I'm back from my vacation! I had lots of fun! Hope you are all having fun on your vacations! The weather's beautiful here (finally) and I'm spending LOADS of great time with my horse!**

**Anyways, that's off topic. I wrote most of this while I was away and it is a LASTING chapter. I think you guys will be pleased to hear that this is definitely the longest chapter I've written for this story! It's almost double the length of the longest chapter so far! So hope you guys enjoy it! **

**I'm getting lots of comments about how they should be going to Rome soon, and I definitely agree that I'm lagging behind a little bit. It's coming, don't worry! A chapter or two more and then they'll be gone. I'm thinking they'll leave on chapter 20 ish.**

******PLEASE READ******** Reminder! Percy DID lose his Achilles Curse in the book but I changed that for this story!**

** Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Lots of good old Percabeth! Hope you love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Percy<strong>

After the battle, Percy was pretty worn out. It had been a long day. First he had seen his mom and left her. Then he had a water balloon fight with the Hermes cabin, Demeter's and Annabeth. After that had been a very enjoyable picnic with Annabeth which was interrupted by a big fight against a bunch of monsters. Percy couldn't decide if this day was good or bad.

He couldn't figure out how the monsters had gotten into the camp. Annabeth had a guess but she told him that they'd talk about it as a camp at dinner. Of course _Annabeth _was the one with the plan. Typical Athena kid.

Percy really wanted to go to sleep after the battle but he figured that he'd be needed at dinner so he decided to go to bed after dinner.

When dinner came, he went to sit at Poseidon's table with his baby, Cyclops half-brother, Tyson.

"Percy!" Tyson greeted.

"Hey, big guy, how's it going?"

"Good! We hurt monsters! Disintegrated monsters into dust," Tyson exclaimed proudly.

"That's great, Tyson, glad you were there to help," Percy thanked him.

"My big brother looks tired," Tyson frowned, "You worked hard killing the monsters. I think you should go sleep in the cabin."

"Yeah, I'm real tired, it's been a long day," Percy admitted, "They're going to need me for announcements today though, and then I can go to bed after dinner.

Tyson nodded his approval, then his single big brown eye got sad as he frowned, "I miss Ella. She's my friend at the Roman camp. Ella is nice and she's pretty. Will I see her again?"

"After the trip to Rome, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are going to unite in Greece to fight together. You'll see her then."

"When will that be?" Tyson asked impatiently, "How many sleeps?"

Percy smiled, "I'm not sure, Big Guy, I'm not sure."

Tyson frowned, upset, making Percy feel bad. "It shouldn't take too long. I expect we'll be leaving for Rome soon. After that there'll hopefully only be a week or two." Hopefully. Meaning if they survive and succeed on the mission.

This seemed to satisfy Tyson enough to stop his pouting. Percy went to get their dinner. Traditionally, after everyone got their plateful of dinner, they walked to the fire and scraped some of the food into it. Instead of a burning smell, the burning food smelt of beautiful things. Percy's smelled like a tropical ocean breeze since it was Poseidon that he was offering it to.

After the offerings, everyone sat back down and ate. The conversations at the tables weren't loud or quiet, but it seemed like everyone was trying to figure out how the monsters got into Camp.

Half way through dinner, Annabeth walked to the front of the room to explain her brilliant idea of how the monsters got in.

"Hey everyone, could I get your attention here please?" Annabeth called.

Man she looked beautiful. As always with her long blonde hair curled like a princess's and her grey eyes shining with a certain glint in them that could mean many different things, but the first thing you think of is that you are about to get your butt kicked.

Respectively, the campers quieted down. "So I understand that you're all probably wondering how the monsters got into the camp this afternoon," She started. There were nods of agreement from the campers. "I think I may have an idea as to how this happened. I can't guarantee that this theory is correct, however, I feel that it would make sense to be true. So those monsters must work for Gaea – You've all more than likely figured that one out – and Gaea's the goddess of the earth so she has the power to control the ground. Now we all know that Thalia's tree protects the camp and keeps the boarders still running. We know that the boarders protect us around the perimeter and the skies around Camp. However, do we know about underground? Four years ago, we found an entrance to the Labyrinth inside Camp. Monsters got in through the Labyrinth without problems and there didn't seem to be a boarder there to keep them out. My point is what if Gaea made a tunnel into Camp? With her in charge, monsters would have full access to Camp. I assume that her goal is not to destroy our camp, however. She has bigger problems right now, but we need to be on guard. There were no deaths earlier today but there were many close calls. When travelling around Camp, always carry a weapon with you and don't walk alone.

"On that happy note, we have another matter to discuss: The quest to Rome. Would the other six campers come up please?" Annabeth asked.

Percy and the other five of the Seven walked to the front of the dining hall to Annabeth. Piper had her arm bandaged up and put in a sling and there were many cuts and bruises on the campers but nothing too serious.

"So we need to figure out when we're leaving for Rome," Annabeth stated.

"Soon," Hazel said, "My brother, Nico was captured and we need to find him before…" She trailed off but she didn't need to say more. Everyone knew that he had been captured by Gaea.

The campers whispered amongst themselves and Annabeth looked at Percy questionably. No one knew that Nico had been at the Roman camp.

"Oh yeah, Nico, by the way, visits Camp Jupiter regularly, as well as Camp Half-Blood," Percy explained, "Which explains why he doesn't spend as much time here as the rest of us do. I saw him at Camp Jupiter the first day I came when I didn't remember anything. I recognized him right away but when I asked him if we had met before he claimed that he didn't know me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and Percy knew that if Nico was here right now she'd kill him.

"So," He continued, "As much as I'd love to kill him right now, Hazel's right. We've got to leave soon to find and rescue him."

"I'd say we could leave tomorrow," Jason suggested, "The sooner the better right?"

Percy's face fell. Tomorrow was too soon. He had only been here a couple days. Not even a couple.

"I agree, this is a really nice camp and I'd love to get to know more of you better and learn about your style, but we need to find Nico. I'm worried about him," Hazel agreed.

Percy didn't want to leave. This place was his home, his family was here. Annabeth looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. She took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it.

"I say we stay one more day then we leave on Sunday," She said. "That way we can spend tomorrow packing and saying goodbye to everyone instead of rushing it all in tonight. We'd get a couple good nights' sleeps in as well before we head off on our long journey.

Percy squeezed her hand in thanks, "I agree with Annabeth. Of course we have to find Nico quickly before Gaea does anything to him, but I think it'd make more sense if we relax one more day instead of stressing to rush out of here. I'm sure we'll have plenty of stress travelling to Rome anyway."

"I say we wait another day," Piper agreed.

Leo nodded, "I have a few more things to do on the ship. It'd be nice to get those done tomorrow, I'm not sure if I'd get them done tonight."

"I don't really care, I think both options are good," Frank shrugged.

Chiron cleared his throat near by, "Well, I guess it's settled then. You seven will leave on Sunday morning. 9:00 a.m. would be a good time I suppose."

That concluded the meeting and the Seven walked back to their tables to finish eating.

* * *

><p>That evening there was a campfire, as always.<p>

Percy just wanted to go to bed and sleep, but Annabeth insisted on him coming since he didn't come the night before.

He and Annabeth sat at the very back of the amphitheater together. The Apollo cabin led everyone in song – goofy campfire songs that made everyone laugh and yell out the lyrics. No one cared if they were good or bad singers, everyone had a good time.

After the music came the spooky stories. Today it was the Ares cabin's turn to tell them. They told one that they had told before…something about an ax-murderer who wanted to kill his wife or something?

Partway through the story, Percy felt himself nodding off. He immediately snapped back awake. His eyes started to close again and he found it really hard to keep them open. Before he knew it, he fell asleep, his head leaning against the back of the amphitheater.

When he awoke, his head was leaning against Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth seemed to have been the one to wake him; her arm was around his shoulder but he assumed that what had woken him was her lips on his forehead.

"Hey sleepyhead," She greeted to him. "You really were tired weren't you?"

Percy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Mmhm."

"The battle must've worn you out."

Everyone had left the campfire by now and left Annabeth and Percy sitting alone, side by side.

"Percy?"

"Mm?"

"You were serious? About Nico being at Camp Jupiter? He really lied to you about knowing you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, yes and yes," Percy nodded.

"When we find him I swear I will _kill _him," She growled through gritted teeth.

"I promised myself the same thing," Percy agreed.

They were silent for a while, breathing in the cool night air.

"Annabeth, do you know Hazel's story?"

Annabeth shook her head, "No, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

Percy smiled, then got more serious, "She's over 70 years old, Annabeth. She was sent to the Underworld when she died and the judges said that she should be sent to Elysium. Her mother was going to the Fields of Punishment. Hazel obviously didn't agree with the decision, she didn't think that her mom deserved that big of a punishment and she herself had done bad things as well as good so she convinced the judges to send her and her mother to the Fields of Asphodel instead and the judges agreed.

"Then Nico came along. He was searching for Bianca but found out that Bianca had chosen to be reborn. Instead, he found Hazel and knew she was a daughter of Pluto. AKA Hades. So he smuggled her out of the Underworld and brought her to Camp Jupiter."

"Wow," Annabeth said in amazement. "That's crazy. So when Thanatos was release…"

"He let Hazel live because she had helped save him."

"Hm. And Frank? What's his story?" Asked Annabeth.

"A long story," Percy replied. "He's a descendant of a lot of people. Mars – Ares – is his father, and somehow he's related to Neptune – or Poseidon – his great grandfather was Poseidon's grandson or something? Anyway that makes him my, like, million times great nephew…" He made a strange face. "Anyway, he was born with too many gifts or something so when he was a baby, Juno/Hera pointed to a stick in their fire and told his mother that it was his lifeline," Percy explained.

"So if the stick burned…"

"He'd die," Percy finished. "He's carried the burden of the stick in his pocket since just before he came to Camp Jupiter. On our quest he gave it to Hazel to hold for him," Percy explained.

"And Hazel still has it now?"

Percy nodded, "Last I heard."

"Wow. And I thought knowing where your Achilles Point is was a big deal, much less carrying your boyfriend's lifeline in your pocket."

"Well, don't start thinking about it like it's nothing. You _do_ know my weak point, where someone could kill me. If I took a blow there-"

Annabeth quickly shushed him with a kiss on the lips before he could finish. "But you aren't going to take a blow there are you?"

"No," Percy whispered looking deep into her beautiful grey eyes.

"Good," Annabeth said. Her hand moved from Percy's shoulder to the small of his back where his Achilles spot was located. Percy felt her fingers lightly brush it and it sent a bit of a jolt up his spine. He shivered and Annabeth smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The couple sat there for a few peaceful minutes until Percy yawned.

"Want to go to bed?" Annabeth asked, her head lifting from his shoulder.

He nodded and the two of them walked to the cabins with their arms around each other.

When they got to the cabins, Percy leaned down and kissed Annabeth. She kissed him back and they stood there like that for a little while.

After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"See you in the morning," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded, "Goodnight."

"Night."

And they walked to their cabins to sleep. Immediately when Percy got into his cabin he flopped onto his bed, without getting changed, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, hope you liked that chapter! I'm doing Frank's POV next chapter for all you Frank fans! The chapter'll come faster if you review so pleeeaasseee review! Thanks a lot for reading guys!<strong>

**Again, YES Percy lost his Achilles Curse but I changed that for this story. That's the ONE thing I changed...My authors notes at the top say any changes that I'm making. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
